My Tiger
by Jack Bradley
Summary: AU. With the help from Kuroko, Kagami moves to Japan, trying to live as a normal student. However, Aomine finds out his dark secret. Even worse, an underground organization wants Aomine's head, and due to a strange twist of fate, he has to protect her life. AoKaga/KagaAo. fem!Aomine


**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot.

**Prompted from: **weirdgrammar (he's an AoKaga freak). He showed me a fanfic 'Aomine At Seirin High' written beautifully by kyurikochan (please, check it out!) and told me; "How does it feel like writing a fem!Aomine fanfic?"

**Pairing: **AoKaga (or is it KagaAo?)

**Note: **An AU story, where Aomine is a girl and goes to Seirin instead of Toouo. Heavy theme. And dear God, I wish I didn't kill Aomine's personality here.

* * *

"I s—swear…! I don't know where… where _she_ is!"

The old man scrambled frantically over the piles of old books. His round spectacles reflected a silhouette against the light from his Chinese shop. It was midnight and no one was around to help him, to his fear. His hands were numbing from the cold sweat seeping from his calloused palms.

"You think I'm stupid?" the silhouette came closer, his volume increasing dangerously. "You think you can hide _her_ forever? TELL ME WHERE _EDEN_ IS, OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he howled loudly.

The poor old man sunk his head into his hands, trembling uncontrollably in fear. "…please! I don't know… where Eden is! I swear with my own name!"

Sighing, the man in formal black suit straightened his back and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I guess you really don't know after all. Never mind, I'll let you go this time," he turned on his heels, leaving the trembling old man. "Hey, Kentaro, help him," he called out.

A tall man with black jet hair sighed. "…you sure, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya Makoto didn't say anything. But his smirk told his subordinate he wasn't joking. His subordinate, Seto Kentarou, took it as his final decision, and approached the old man with a gun in his right hand. He aimed it at the old man's forehead.

"P—please, don't kill me! I'm begging you! P—please!" the old man shook Seto's leg, begging for his life. Tears streamed down his wrinkled face endlessly. "Please! He said he'll let me go! Please!"

"You really bought that?" Seto tilted his head, mouth twitching in amusement.

With a sharp click sound, a bullet exploded out of the gun, flying into his forehead, blood and chunks of brain matter gushing out of the hole. Seto watched morosely as the old man fell on the ground, splashing more red liquid.

Hanamiya chuckled darkly.

"No way I'd let you off, fucker."

**-X-X-X-**

_**My Tiger**_

**-X-X-X-**

After skimming through the column, the tall redhead pushed the book away and rested his chin in his cupped hand, yawning rudely. He paid no heed to his noisy surrounding; students were scattering around the class, gossiping with each other.

Kagami Taiga, his name.

Just moved from LA recently, and he was a freshman at Seirin High, a high school situated in Tokyo.

Kagami groaned again. He seriously needed something to kill his boredom.

"The White Tiger is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. During the Han Dynasty, people believed the tiger to be king of all beasts. According to legend the tiger's tail would turn into white when it reached the age of 500 years," a voice suddenly cut through Kagami's bubble thoughts.

The redhead blinked a few times at the light blue haired boy sitting across his table before letting out a thunderous scream. "WAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"FUCK, KUROKO! CAN YOU PLEASE GROW SOME FUCKING PRESENCE?!" finally, Kagami regained his breath and grounded his hand on the boy's head, balling his other hand into a fist. Other students continued their chatters, knowing well what had happened.

"It hurts, Kagami-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya said nonchalantly, no emotion drifting across his face.

"'Hurts' my ass," he clicked his tongue indignantly and let Kuroko go.

Whether he liked that boy or not, he still had some manners. After all, without the help from Kuroko, he wouldn't be here, in Tokyo, today. Oh, maybe he should thank a certain redhead as well, for introducing him to Kuroko.

Kuroko brought his attention back to the mythological book in his hand, reading it out loud—probably to piss the redhead off. "It was said that the tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue, or if there was peace throughout the world," he stole a glance at a grumpy Kagami. "Because the color white of the Chinese five element also represent the west, the white tiger thus became a mythological guardian of the west."

"Just what kind of nonsense are you blabbering on about this time?"

"Nothing," Kuroko put down the book on Kagami's table. "I'm just amazed with this myth. It sounds too great to be true."

"That's why it's called myth," Kagami said. "It may or may not be true."

"I would've agreed with you, Kagami-kun, before I knew you. However, I have to disagree with you since your very own existence has proven it all," he stared into the red eyes sharply.

Kagami glared at Kuroko.

"But, of course," Kuroko stood on his feet as the school bell went off. "It's just a myth," he said. "It's time for lunch. Coming?" he gestured towards the door.

"'Kay," the redhead begrudgingly got up from the chair. "Hey, Kuroko, you've gotta treat me for freaking me out earlier."

"I'm sorry, but I have to say no. You eat like a pig."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

…

The cafeteria was unusually crowded, swarmed by hungry students. Muscular students, tall students, short, skinny, fat students. He could enlist them into few categories. Kagami almost sweat dropped at the sight.

"Is this the Japanese Rush Hour?" a comical imagination of people rushing into bullet train formed inside his head.

"That's a sobriquet way to call it, but no," Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of Kagami, to his great surprise—again—with two breads in his hands; one of them was _way_ too long. "Today, they are selling this special bread."

"Does it taste good?" he asked.

"Try it," Kuroko handed the long bread over.

Taking the bread from Kuroko's hand, Kagami suddenly paused, feeling a sharp jolt course through his body. The air suddenly smelled sweeter, nicer, better. Kagami snapped his head back, sniffing around the air. Somehow, he felt addicted to the smell. His heart was racing, hammering against the ribcage. He panted heavily, trying to gain some control. The _animal instinct _inside him roared loudly. He resisted the urge to growl, to jump around, looking for the smell.

"—Kagami-kun!" Kuroko noticed the sudden change of atmosphere around Kagami, and immediately tugged Kagami's shirt. Kagami mustn't make scenes here!

Without Kagami realized it, fangs began to elongate.

"Hey, Tetsu," a feminine voice startled him, snapping Kagami back into reality.

A voluptuous tanned girl with short navy hair was walking towards them. The short-sleeve uniform hugged her curves and well-shaped breasts. Her skirt rode up dangerously, revealing beautifully sun kissed thigh. A sweater tied around her hips, swaying as she took another step forward.

Comparing her with his Coach, Aida Riko, probably like comparing the bright sun with the cold Pluto.

"Tetsu, I want to borrow your dictionary," she stood before Kuroko, blue irises glazing over Kagami. "Satsuki said you have it."

"Yes, sure. I'll give it to you later," Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Great," then, she saw the bread in Kagami's hand. "Oh, what's this? Isn't this _the _bread? Oi, how did you get this?" she asked curtly. "And who are you anyway? I've never seen you before."

"This is Kagami Taiga, he just moved here last week," Kuroko explained. "Kagami-kun, Aomine Daiki, my friend from middle school. Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

Aomine eyed him from top to bottom with judging look. She folded her arms _under_ her chest—her ridiculously well-shaped breasts prevented her from folding them _over_ her chest—and simply stated; "Your eyebrows are weird."

Kagami didn't respond.

_It's her! The smell! It's from her!_

He was too engrossed with the sweet, delicious smell that radiating off of Aomine. Having such a luscious smell should be a sin. It drove him crazy. He wanted to ravish this girl, right here, right now. His red eyes skimmed her face. Sculptured cheekbones, plump lips, piercing midnight eyes. That plump lips, they looked so soft, so delicious.

Kagami bit his bottom lip.

His eyes migrated to her breasts. Kagami almost drooled at the sight. He wondered how—

"Che, feels like talking to a stupid doll," she remarked sharply, nudging Kagami out of his perverted thoughts. "Whatever. Tetsu, later," Aomine turned around and walked away.

Kagami reached out to grab her hand, but Kuroko was quick to stop him. Kagami shoot him a hostile glare, crimson eyes slitting in anger, closely akin to an angry tiger.

"I know that look, Kagami-kun, but I propose you to think over it. She's not like any other girl," sternness slipped into Kuroko's calm voice.

"Get to the point," Kagami hissed, clenching his fists. Friend or not, stopping him from claiming what was supposed to be his had crossed the limit. His primal instinct growled in anger.

"Aomine-kun is too wild and dangerous for you."

"Who cares?! SHE'S _MY MATE_, GODDAMMIT!"

Kagami's roar riveted people's attention to them. For a moment, a silence settled over the cafeteria before soft whispers shattered the awkward silence. Realization swept over him like a huge tsunami, stuffing back some senses into him. Embarrassed at his own action, Kagami swiveled round and left the scene.

"I've warned you!" Kuroko's shout went up behind him, but he just shrugged it off.

…

Kuroko had been right.

Aomine Daiki was the wildest girl he'd ever seen in his life.

Imayoshi, her captain, passed the ball to her, which she took it with one hand. Aomine abruptly halted before him, midnight eyes staring into his crimson eyes. Kagami almost choked on his own breath. Being stared by those beautiful eyes made his heart beat faster.

Suddenly, she launched to the left, to Kagami's surprise. Fortunately, Kagami was quick to respond and reached out to snatch the ball. However, Aomine exceeded his expectation again by bouncing the ball behind him. She smirked and swiftly broke past the redhead, catching the ball again as she made her way to the goal post.

"Kagami-kun, stop her!" Kuroko shouted, rousing him from his stupor.

No, Kagami wouldn't let her win this match.

His pride was at stake!

Kagami jumped with all his might, flying through the air to stop her shoot.

"Heh, you can jump, huh?" she said lazily, slowly bending backward, almost parallel to the ground while aiming the ball at the ring.

_What?! Don't tell me she's going to shoot from that position!_

The ball was pushed off of her palms, flying past Kagami's hand and went into the ring.

Another score for the girl's team, then the whistle went indicating the game had ended.

Exasperation devoured Kagami knowing he had just lost to a girl. His ears caught chuckles from Aomine and he whipped his head, glaring at her.

"Despite of your height, you are really weak," a smirk split her tanned face.

"You…" Kagami gritted his teeth, containing his boiling anger.

"Getting angry? I assume that's your nature, then. Get provoked easily," then, it clicked. "Oh, what was your name again? Taiga? Tiger? Kagami Taiga, right? Taiga, it is. Just like a tiger, ne _Taiga_?"

Hearing his name roll over her tongue sent an army of butterflies battling inside his stomach, making him lose his mind. Kagami immediately grabbed her wrist tightly—probably it'd leave a bruise.

"Don't… push me."

"Hey, Kagami, what are you doing?!" his captain, Hyuuga shouted, drawing everyone's attention including Kuroko's. Kuroko widened his blue eyes at the duo.

"Kagami-kun!"

Suddenly, Kagami felt the world swirl around him before landing on the ground heavily. The sound of impact resounded loudly throughout the gym. Kagami groaned in pain and looked up.

Apparently, Aomine had thrown him off like a trash.

"Can't handle small insults?" she rested her hand on her hips. "Or maybe you can't hold yourself," she sneered. "Watching my boobs bounce up and down as I ran. And saying your name was the limit, no?"

Kagami quickly scrambled to his feet, faint blush painting his cheeks. He felt anger rise inside him. Fuck, she hit the bull's-eye!

He was about to open his mouth, but Kuroko's sudden appearance almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Shit, Kuroko, stop doing that!" the redhead barked out.

"Please control yourself, Kagami-kun," then, Kuroko turned to see the tanned girl. "And Aomine-kun, I apologize on Kagami-kun's behalf for acting rudely."

She swayed her hand arrogantly. "_Boys_. Imayoshi-san, I'm going first. Probably not coming for practice tomorrow," and she left the gym, ignoring Wakamatsu's scream.

"Tsk, arrogant bitch," Kagami remarked curtly.

…

It was already late. Aomine was trudging alone down the alley, watching the night sky. Her mind retreated to the episode earlier.

_How could he jump that high? That's ridiculous. No human can jump that high!_

She could no longer remember how it felt like being challenged and trapped. By far, no one could stop her. Even guys. She had tried challenging them before, however in the end, they gave up. Slowly, but surely, her passion towards basketball faded away.

Then, came Kagami Taiga.

Aomine had to admit he'd ignited her passion back to alive. Never in her life, had she felt so excited. That guy didn't give up. Heck, that guy refused to give up despite of the clear dead end. And it excited her to no end.

She examined her wrist again. The bruise was healing up. Aomine dropped her pace to a halt, looking at her wrist intently as the bruise disappeared like nothing had happened.

_Heh, who am I to call him ridiculous? How about me? This healing—_

"Hey, beautiful~" a voice greeted her.

Aomine swiveled round to a group of hooligans. They grinned wickedly at her, snickering. She took a step behind and swallowed her saliva nervously. She may be a harsh girl, but fighting against a group of hooligans wasn't a brilliant idea.

"Are you alone, my dear girl?" a guy with crooked teeth stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Oh, no. I got a bodyguard walking beside me. Can you see him? He said hi," a dry joke came out of Aomine's mouth.

"Pfftt, she's making a joke!" the guy spit out ugly laugh. "C'mon, laugh!" the others followed him, laughing like a bunch of crazy people. Aomine could care less; instead, she seized this opportunity to flee from the picture. Seeing their target run away, the group went after her.

Aomine threw her bag away. It was getting in her way. She tried to run faster, but the friendly match had consumed most of her energy. She fished her phone out of her pocket, but no battery.

_Fuck! All of times!_

Sprinting to a corner, Aomine glanced over her shoulder. She hadn't lost them! She picked up her pace, however she didn't realize it was a dead end until she hit the hard wall. Her body slid down the wall, and Aomine turned around, only to find the group circling her.

Two guys harshly grabbed her hands, pinning them to the wall. The guy with crooked teeth yanked her hair up, pressing a knife on her throat, drawing some blood.

"Damn ya, bitch. Making us run like that. I'll make sure ya pay for it," he leered.

_Someone… help me!_

…

"Damn it! Why her?!" Kagami scratched his head furiously while walking down the street. He couldn't forget the smirk plastering on Aomine's face. And it irked him so much.

"What do you mean by that, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko nonchalantly sipped his vanilla shake as he caught up with Kagami's pace.

"I don't want her to be my mate! She's so fucking arrogant! Like hell I can stand with that kind of attitude for the rest of my life!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And here I thought you were angry at me when I stopped you earlier."

"Don't blame me! Blame on my animal instinct—" Kagami broke his saying abruptly, dropping his bag.

_Someone… help me!_

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong—" before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Kagami had already sprinted off, rendering Kuroko speechless.

…

He could feel it.

Kagami could feel her fear.

_She's in danger!_

Finally, Kagami found her. And the sight startled him.

Her uniform was torn up, blood dirtied her sweater. She was struggling to free herself, but to no avail as two guys held her hands firmly. They were laughing madly at her, making fun of her. Kagami could see a pool of tears forming at the corner of her eye.

"Hey, who are you?!" one of them yelled at him.

"The fuck?!" the guy with crooked teeth cursed, straightening his back. The knife gleamed dangerously in the dark. "Get him!" he howled.

The group ran towards him. In amidst of frenzied people, Kagami could see emotions dancing behind those beautiful midnight eyes. No arrogance, no wicked smirk. Just a fragile girl.

Protectiveness and anger consumed his mind completely, making him forget about everything but the wounded tanned girl. A mighty roar went up and a second later, Kagami had already morphed into a huge white tiger.

"Holy—" their eyes went huge, stopping their attacks almost immediately.

It eyed them closely. A menacing aura radiated off its huge body, draining blood from their faces. Their hands felt numb and cold, seeing the creatures slowly crawl in their direction. Fear gripped their necks.

The tiger roared again, turning their legs into jelly. A guy held out his knife, trembling in fear. Thousands of possibilities ran across his mind. Was he going to die tonight?

No! He didn't want to die yet!

His body suddenly moved by its own, swinging his knife.

The tiger sensed the danger, launching itself at the guy, crashing him down to the asphalt. The guy let out a piercing scream, pain shooting up his body. His hands fell limp to his side, eyes white. The tiger settled its heavy paw on his body, suffocating the poor guy.

Another guy stepped forward, trying to save his friend. The tiger swung its large paw effortlessly, sending the guy flying overhead in a distorted arc and hitting the wall. Saliva spilled out of his mouth as he felt the heavy impact on his back. He didn't move from his spot.

The white tiger hissed perilously, revealing its fangs, shooting a warning glare at the group.

Seeing their friends lay helplessly on the ground, the group quickly ran away while screaming madly. The tiger let out a breath and walked towards the wounded girl.

Aomine fixed her gaze on the white tiger. No fear or shocked written on her face.

"So, your name is befitting you, after all. And is this your way to show off your real strength? Become my hero and all?" she broke the silence, arrogance slipping into her voice again.

The tiger grunted—probably had enough with her nonsense—and licked her bleeding face. Aomine let out small chuckles. "Hey, stop it," and surprisingly, the tiger listened to her.

They stayed silence for a moment, locking gazes. Aomine brought her hand and ran her fingers through the thick fur.

"Well, this explains your ridiculous jumping power."

A wave of tiredness rushed into her system, snatching away her consciousness. Under her lashes, she could see concern flashing in the tiger's eyes and a faint shadow coming closer. Her ears caught Kuroko's voice in distance before darkness claimed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Let us take this moment to salute those writers, who successfully wrote beautiful basketball match and fighting scenes. Because writing them are frigging difficult! Anyway, writing fem!Ao isn't an easy task. Trying to retain his arrogance and rude behavior is not easy. Hopefully, I didn't end up butchering his character.

But, yeah, if you found it weird, do tell me! Suggestions and complains are welcome!

See ya again~


End file.
